


Still to late?

by Undead_focus



Series: Never to late [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Body Horror, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Memory Loss, hes not actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Tord in a bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still to late?

**Author's Note:**

> His left eye was covered by an eye patch, his face partially scarred from burning, but his smile was bright and true. The sparkle in his eye was something I could not just ignore.

(Toms P.O.V.

I walked down the street to the bar I usually drink at, still trying to drown out the day I left Tord dead on a hill. His soldiers probably came back and got the body.

Ever since then, I've been drinking twice, maybe even three times more than I used to. I want him out of my head, but the fact that I love him still haunts me.

Oh, god I can't get it out of my head.

Pushing open the door to the bar, I see him.

He's sitting there, on a stool talking to the bartender, a man on either side of him. He looks my way, seeming to just gaze over and through me.

His left eye was covered by an eye patch, his face partially scarred from burning, but his smile was bright and true. The sparkle in his eye was something I could not just ignore.

I choke out, "T-tord?"

The three men look my way and a confused look is plastered on his face. I walk over to him and he just gives an awkward smile. He says, "I'm sorry? Do I know you? I mean... I must, you know my name."

I reply, "It's me Tom... I... Do you not remember me?" He shakes his head no, his smile fading.

I'm pulled to the side by a man, with extremely fluffy eyebrows. He says, "Look we saw and heard what happened on that hill. We... He... Tord wasn't dead when you left. He had severe blood loss and we were able to save him... But he suffered from memory loss... It's slowly coming back... He remembers he was in love with someone. He remembers kissing someone. If he ever fully remember you, I'll personally bring him back."

He holds a cigarette up to his mouth and takes a long drag. He finally says, "Look... You look like your in bad shape. If you end up dead from alcohol poisoning or something else, and Tord remembers you, he'll be broken. So please take care of yourself. Or I will also personally come down to hell, drag you back, and kill you."

Taking another drag from his cigarette, he goes back to the other two.

I turn to leave and Tord gives me a small wave. I give a sad smile and wave slightly back.

I guess going to the Alcohol story wont be so bad... Maybe I should also get some food. 

Yeah... I should take care of myself...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
